


Sidekick

by grahamburgers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamburgers/pseuds/grahamburgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes back to Beacon Hills on winter break from college -- it would've been impossible to guess how much Scott missed having him around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidekick

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys haven't heard "Sidekick" on WALK THE MOON's album TALKING IS HARD, you need to listen to it right now. It's amazing. And I literally can't hear this song without thinking of Scott and Stiles. This isn't even really one of my ships (it's my BroTP but whatever. :P). The song brainwashed me into writing this.

Victory! Another monster defeated. Scott couldn’t really believe how easy this one had been, with the help he’d gotten. Of course, Stiles had gotten thoroughly soaked in water when the thing had thrown him in the river. The fight had carried on past that, eventually into the movie theater where Scott had blinded it with a projector and it had clawed its own eyes out. Thank goodness nobody had actually wanted to see _Pixels_ tonight – or really, ever –  so they hadn’t had to explain this to anyone.

“That was fun, like old times,” Stiles smiled, trying to push hair out of his face. It was no use, his hair was still sopping wet and it wasn’t getting out of his eyes. It was completely adorable.

Scott’s mouth worked for a minute. He wanted to tell Stiles, even after all these years. He wanted Stiles to know. “Why don’t we do this more?”

“College,” Stiles reminded him, “Adulthood. Life.”

Yeah. Life. Life was pretty lonely lately though. Sure, Scott still had his pack – it seemed to grow all the time. Who didn’t want to follow a True Alpha, after all? Kira, Lydia, everyone had gone after high school, and even Stiles was on the other side of the country most of the year. Without them, being the leader of the pack was almost like not having a pack at all.

“So…” Stiles shrugged, “I guess I’ll see ya.”

* * *

And I often wonder why the things that I want are so hard to find

But I often fail to see the things that I need are right here by my side.

* * *

“Wait,” Scott swallowed nervously, “Come here for a sec.”

Stiles pushed his sopping wet hair out of his face again. “Uhm, okay.”

* * *

Something in the air is giving me bad ideas

Something in the air is giving me dangerous thoughts, like…

* * *

“Come over my house tonight,” Scott offered, “We’ll have a slumber party. Like old times.”

“Really old times,” Stiles smirked, “We haven’t had a sleepover that wasn’t because of some kind of supernatural emergency since junior high.”

Scott smiled and shrugged. “Really old times, then.” He reached out and gently tried to brush Stiles’ hair out of his face.

“I think we can give up the ghost on this,” Stiles sighed, “I just need a haircut.”

“I like it,” Scott replied, “You look really good.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow, as a slow smile of understanding spread across his face.

* * *

…Why don’t you stay at mine tonight?

(Why don’t you stay at mine tonight?)

Why don’t you stay with me and be my sidekick, sidekick?

Do you wanna be, do you wanna be my sidekick, sidekick?

* * *

Scott could hardly remember the short drive home – just the moment when Stiles’ hand had clasped his and the rest was a delightful blur. Scott fumbled with his keys, lips still locked with Stiles, finally finding the lock on the door and managing to jam the keys inside. It took a few more seconds for them to get the door open, but once they did they practically fell inside, the keys just dangled from the door that was left open, forgotten, behind them.

“Out of these,” Scott ordered, gasping for air and tugging on Stiles’ soggy coat. Stiles didn’t need to be told again – he tore it off and then pulled off Scott’s leather jacket. Next Stiles kicked off his shoes, and Scott followed suit. It was impressive the way that Stiles, eternally clumsy Stiles, managed to get undressed while moving without falling over, or without letting go of Scott.

Seconds later, Scott had practically tackled Stiles to the kitchen floor. He straddled Stiles lithe frame, grinding against him and pinning him to the tiles. With a mischievous grin, Scott ripped open Stiles’ plaid shirt.

Stiles inhaled sharply. “I loved this shirt.”

“I love you,” Scott countered – though instantly he wondered if he should have. That was an awful lot all at once. And there was no taking those words back.

Stiles grinned. “I’ll take that.” He pushed himself up off the floor to kiss Scott. Scott let out a little moan as his lips parted, letting Stiles’ tongue slip past his lips.

* * *

And don’t you wonder why the things you want are so hard to find?

Well it just occurred to me that the one that I need could be right here by my side.

Something in the air is giving me bad ideas

Something in the air is giving me wicked thoughts, like…

* * *

The two laid on the kitchen floor, panting, still clinging to each other even though they were utterly spent. Stiles lifted his hand, fingers interlocked with Scott’s, and held it up, as if admiring how well they fit together. After a moment, he pulled the pair of hands to his lips, kissing each of Scott’s fingers.

“When is your mom’s shift done?” he wondered aloud.

Scott let out a little laugh. “Oh, yeah. Probably soon.”

“I’m thinking she probably wouldn’t want to find us naked on the kitchen floor,” Stiles pointed out.

Scott nodded, “You’re right. We should probably, uhm…”

“I can go,” Stiles offered. There was a certain amount of hurt in his voice.

Scott pulled Stiles closer to him. “Never. Please.”

* * *

Why don’t you stay at mine tonight?

(Why don’t you stay at mine tonight?)

Why don’t you stay with me and be my sidekick, sidekick?

Do you, do you, do you want to be my sidekick, sidekick?

Do you, do you want to be my sidekick, sidekick?

Do you, do you, do you want to be my sidekick, sidekick?

* * *

“Well, eventually…” Stiles smirked.

“No,” Scott was almost whimpering, “I don’t want to be without you again.”

Stiles kissed Scott’s lips. “I’ll be back here every chance I get. I have college.”

“Transfer?” Scott pleaded, “Or take me with you?”

“You miss having a sidekick?” Stiles teased.

* * *

Do you, do you want to be my…?

Do you want to be my?

Do you want to be mine?

Something in the air is giving me bad ideas

Something in the air is telling me you could be my…

* * *

“No,” Scott shook his head, “I miss having a partner.”

Stiles chuckled. “Okay. We’ll figure something out. I promise. First let’s get us and our clothes upstairs.”

Scott pulled Stiles to him for another kiss.

* * *

If so, come on let’s go!

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't include the lyrics to the verses because they pretty much just describe the scenes that I, y'know, described. So if you're curious about the rest of the song (and you should be because it's great) go listen to it. It's on iTunes, Spotify, YouTube..... I'm sure some other places....
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Wolf, or the Teen Wolf characters, nor do I own any rights to the song "Sidekick" and even though I keep telling people to listen to it, I'm not actually making any money from this and I am in no way affiliated with WALK THE MOON. But, like, if they wanted to put me on the payroll for all the free advertising I've been doing, I'm here and I'm open to it.


End file.
